Secret Ninja style BEBE!
by 1WitchFan
Summary: Yuki has a nightmare, so she goes and finds her Teddy Bear. Secret Ninja style BEBE!


Sum: Yuki has nightmares, so she goes and finds her Teddy Bear. Secret Ninja style BEBE!

Author's Note: OK. So I'm doing this as a one-shot because I had this crazy night last night. SO I had a dream that Yuki woke up, so I woke up. I tossed and turned until I closed my eyes then I had a dream that Kaname said "Good Night." The next thing I know is that its sunrise, and I didn't get out of bed until 8:34 a.m. How's THAT for FUCKING CREEPY! So I'm doing this because I had this idea for a while. And I don't want that dream part 1 and part 2 to come back. So here we go.

(=**********************=)

In the past, when Zero was still new to the house. Yuki is 6 1/2. Kaname is staying the week because Yuki was having a hard time at school because the girls bullied her. Until one day it got so bad that she wouldn't even talk to anyone, that was why the Headmaster and an unhappy Zero called Kaname in. But she had yet to tell Kaname what was wrong.

"She's acting like nothing's wrong!" Zero yelled at Kaname, who was sitting in the rocking chair by the fire.

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" Zero accused

"Now Zero..." Kaien said

Zero turned on him and yelled "Don't 'Now Zero' me! We called him here so he could help Yuki! But he has yet to do anything to help her!"

Zero pointed his finger at Kaname and yelled: "Do something or I'll kick you out!"

He then marched up the stairs to his room. The Headmaster watched him go before looking at Kaname.

"He's right about one thing Kaname."

Kaname looked at him.

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

Kaien asked before going to his own room. Kaname sat by the fire, he had put his feet up on the stool in front of the rocking chair and pulled out a book.

To Zero and the Headmaster, he was doing nothing, but he was just waiting...for Yuki.

Upstairs, in her room, Yuki was having yet again, the same nightmare she's been having for weeks now.

Yuki was running, so, so fast. But she wasn't going anywhere. Fear was in her heart as she looked behind her.

"No! No!" she yelled tears going down her face.

"They're going to get me!"

Suddenly they were in front of her, the girls who hurt her at school. The reason she was late to get home on time. They had knives in their hands. They towered over her, covered in her blood.

Yuki stopped and screamed when out of nowhere a man with red shoulder length hair appeared. He had one red eye and one blue one.

"Little girl..." he taunted "I'm coming for you..."

Yuki shot forward, sweet covered her from head to toe. The sheets around her were wet from her sweet. Breathing heavily, Yuki looked at the time. It was 10:30 p.m.

Shaking, Yuki rocked back and forth until she remembered her first memory.

Yuki walked in the snow alone. She couldn't remember anything. Looking down she looked at her hand's, snow fell on her hands and she thought

'What is snow? What is white?'

A voice inside her said, "It is something that is not red."

"Then...what is red?" She asked herself.

"Little girl."

Yuki looked up at a scary looking man.

"Are you lost? I want...your blood."

When out of nowhere he lunged at her.

"No!" screamed Yuki as she fought to get away from him.

There was a sickening sound of flesh meeting flesh and a splatter of blood. When Yuki looked up, she saw a beautiful boy. He had his hand logged in the scary man's neck. Before he ripped it out she heard him say

"Disgrace to all vampires."

Before he brought his blood covered hand up to his mouth and licked a little of it before he turned to look at her with red eyes. She saw the man's dead body in front of her turn to dust.

"Are you alright?" she heard the boy ask her kindly.

She looked up at him as he extended his blood covered hand to her. She took it and he helped her to stand up before she hugged him afraid to let go.

End of flashback:

Yuki's head shot up as she remembered that Kaname was staying the week. And that he was only downstairs...

Yuki threw the covers off of her to revile a pink nightgown that had long sleeves and it went to her knees. It had golden lace that was wrapped around her waist as a belt.

Yuki tipped toed to her door and looked through the crack the door made from not being closed all the way. The light in the hallway was blinding for a while. Until her eyes got used to it, when she saw that the coast was clear, she opened her door slowly. And stepped out, only to see Zero's head start to show as he headed upstairs. Quickly, Yuki took a step back and closed her door the way she found it, She then ran and jumped on her bed and got under the covers and made it look like she was asleep.

'Mission adjective: Get past Zero.' Yuki thought.

Since she knew that if she went to Kaname without caring who saw her. Or TRY to get to Kaname, she knew that Zero will stop her because he is a 'Beast in human form, that drinks the blood of the living to survive. They don't need to be cuddled nor DO they cuddle.'

'But Kaname does...' she thought

She heard her door open and Zero's voice flooded to her ears.

"Yuki? Are you awake?"

She didn't respond or move, And she kept her breathing normal. She then heard the Headmaster come and ask Zero.

"Is Yuki awake?"

"No. I'm going to finish my homework."

"OK Zero. Goodnight"

"Goodnight."

Then she heard her door creak close, but she didn't hear the 'Click' sound that means that it was close.

'Change Mission Adjective: Get to Kaname without being seen.'

Yuki then looked at the door and saw that it was in the same place as before. She slowly got out of bed and headed towards the door, once again she peeked out of her door and saw that the Headmaster and Zero left their doors wide open. So she was going to have to be careful.

Opening her door slowly, Yuki tipped toed down the hallway and her first obstacle was to get past Zero's room. Leaning against the wall next to his door she leaned forward to look in Zero's room. Zero had his back facing the door as he did his homework. Being super quiet Yuki tipped toed past his door. Once she was past his door she walked slowly over to the other side of the hallway.

Inching along the wall she slowly got to the Headmaster's room. Peeking in she saw that he was typing on his computer, but he was facing towards the door. Quickly Yuki got on her hands and knees and crawled in the Headmasters blinded pot, his computer. When she made it safely across she walked over to the stairs her fear got the best of her.

Instead of being quite, Yuki ran down the stairs, tears in her eyes as she started crying again. Alerting Zero and the Headmaster that she was awake. When she got downstairs she ran in the living room. To find Kaname sitting in the rocking chair reading a book. When she ran in, he put his book down and looked at her.

"Yuki?"

Yuki ran and jumped into his outstretched arms.

Zero and the Headmaster ran to the living room and saw Yuki jump in Kaname open arms. One thought on their mind

'How did she get here? If we didn't see her.'

"What was your dream about?" Kaname asked

Yuki told him everything. The dreams, the bullying, and why she was late to get home.

"How did you get past Zero and Kaien?" Kaname asked smiling a smile that said

'You have little faith.'

Yuki buried her head in his chest and said

"Well I watch ninja's sneak past people on TV..."

"She ninjaed us!" Zero yelled as he threw his hands up in the air and yelled "I hate Ninjas!' Before he stomped upstairs.

Kaname was still smiling as the Headmaster went up the stairs and thought

'Well when Yuki needs or WANTS Kaname, nothing's going to stop her that's for sure.'

Kaname's smile disappeared as a thought came to him.

"Yuki, why didn't you just walk past them without being quite?"

"Zero would just lock me up in my room and say 'Kaname is a beast in human form that drinks the living's blood to survive. You don't cuddle them nor do they want to be cuddled' and Kaien would just out me back to bed."

Kaname smiled as he kissed her forehead when she went to look at him.

"Goodnight Yuki."

(=***********************=)

To the present: Yuki had just finished her Perfect duties and is trying to sleep, but she had a nightmare and woke up. And fell back to sleep 30 mins. before Yori woke up to go to class.

"Yuki! Yuki we're going to be late again!"

Yuki felt a rough push and she yelped as she fell out of bed.

"Ow," Yuki mumbled

"Sorry Yuki but you need to wake up."

Yuki tried to sit up but couldn't because she was wrapped up in her blankets.

"I'm going now Yuki I don't want to be late again see you in class," Yori said before she left.

Yuki felt like crying as she tried to sitting up again.

'Kaname...' Yuki thought as she started thinking about her dream.

In her dream, Kaname had told her that he never loved her and that he loved Ruka, leaving her alone in the dark. Crying Yuki crawled out of her cocoon and took a shower and put on her uniform.

'I want Kaname, and I want to sleep.' She thought sadly as she opened her dorm door.

Then an idea hit her as she thought 'If I go to Kaname now, then we both can sleep and I can be with Kaname.'

Quickly Yuki looked around and thought 'Mission adjective get to Kaname without being seen by Yori, Zero, the Headmaster or Toga.'

Yuki made it out of her dorm without being seen by Yori. But once you got outside Toga was walking with Zero towards the school.

'Oh no.' sh thought as Zero turned to her.

"Yuki why aren't you in class yet?" he asked

"Well I needed to talk to Dad, and I just finished getting ready..."

He looked suspicious but said

"Whatever."

Before he and Toga continued walking.

Sighing Yuki acted like she started to walk towards the Headmasters before turning around to see if Zero or anyone was following her. No one. She then changed direction and head towards the Moon dorms.

'Mission Adjective: Complete'

Once she was in, she headed upstairs. Only to see Aido coming out of his room.

'New mission adjective: Get passed Aido.'

She continued up the stairs until she was blocked from Aido's view by a wall. She then quickly walked to Kaname's room. She opened his door and once she was inside she closed it.

'Mission adjective: Get passed Aido: Complete'

"Yuki?" she heard Kaname ask

She turned towards him and saw that he was just as sleepy as she felt.

"Can I say with you?" she asked

Kaname looked at her before moving the covers back so she had a spot.

"Come Yuki." he said

Yuki walked over to the side of his bed and sat on the end of it so she could take off her socks and shoes. Once they were off and on the ground, she started to unbutton her jacket and shirt to where she had on only her white tank top and her skirt. She then climbed under the covers and snuggled up next to him.

"What was it about?"

She shook her head and buried her head in Kaname's bare chest.

"Yuki."

"It's embarrassing."

Kaname pulled her closer to him and said

"Was it about me?"

She nodded after a while.

"What happened Yuki. I won't hate you."

Gathering up her courage Yuki said super fast

"YousaidthatyouneverlovedmeandalwayslovedRuka." (You said that you never loved me and always loved Ruka.)

Kaname was shocked when he heard what Yuki said. And whispered

"But Yuki, I can never love Ruka."

Yuki looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He smiled as he moved his hand from her back to her cheek. His finger then slowly traveled down her cheek and under her chin. Lifting her chin up he whispered

"I love you Yuki, no one else."

Yuki looked him in the eye before pulling him down and kissing him passionately. Kaname kissed her back just as passionately when they broke apart for air Yuki breathed

"I love you to Kaname."

(=*************************=)

Zero and Yori kept looking at Yuki's seat, which of course was empty.

'Where could she be?' they thought

After class, they went and told the Headmaster that Yuki was missing. Because they couldn't find her anywhere so they all went to Toga to help search. But they looked all over and nothing.

"Where could she be?" Toga said

Zero looked at Yori and said, "Think Yori was Yuki acting like normal?"

Yori thought about it before saying "Well she had a nightmare, and when woke her up it was like she was sleep walking."

"Then where can she go to sleep in the day?" Kaien asked

Yori looked at everyone before saying "Well the Night Class sleeps in the day right?"

Zero, Toga, and Kaien all nodded and said at the same time

"Right."

Yori stared at them before the guys and gave another hint

"And Kaname and her are friends RIGHT?"

"Right."

Then it hit them

"She's with Kuran," Zero said angerly

(=***************************=)

Yuki kissed Kaname again before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

(=***************************=)

Zero and everyone went to the Moon dorm and when they got there they saw Aido sitting on the couch.

Zero stomped up the stairs and it caused Aido to look up from his snack.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting Yuki back," Zero said but everyone knew the deeper meaning.

Aido stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs

"Well, Yuki isn't here right now!"

"We know she's with Kaname Hanabusa." Yori said kindly "I just want to make sure my friends alright and we'll leave OK?"

Aido looked at her like he never saw a woman but said calmly

"It's suicide to go in Kaname's room if your, not Yuki."

"Really?" Toga asked as he followed Zero "I didn't notice." he said his voice laced with sarcasm.

The Headmaster and Yori stayed where they were and just sat with Aido since they weren't in the mood to 'die'.

When Zero made it to Kaname's room he heard laughter on the other side.

"So I wonder if Aido kept Zero from coming up here?" Yuki said

Kaname whispered in her ear, "He's outside the door." before he kissed her cheek bone.

Zero opened the door to find Yuki laying happily in Kaname's arms. Kaname looked at Zero his calm face showed nothing.

"Kuran, did you make Yuki come here?"

Yuki looked at Zero upset that he would think such a thing of Kaname.

"Zero say you're sorry!" Yuki yelled

"Why would I say sorry to a vampire?"

Yuki sat up in bed and saw Toga look at her with understanding in his eyes.

"Come Zero." he said as he dragged him away from the lovebirds.

Toga closed the door behind them and led Zero away from it. Zero turned to face him and hissed

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because you lost your chance with her, they are in love and you just can't see it."

Zero looked down at his feet as he started walking away

"I just thought that I still might have had a chance."

(=********************=)

Kaname pulled Yuki down and kissed her hotly.

"He didn't have to say sorry..." Kaname mumbled against her lips.

"Well I thought he did and that's all that matters."

"I love u Yuki."

"I love you to Kaname."

(=************************=)

(=END=)

Author's Note: OK so it's a little sad on Zero's part. but otherwise, it's cute in my opinion. And all done in one day! Plese, review!


End file.
